Harry Potter and the Enemies from Azkaban
by Aleka Potter
Summary: Follow up to HP and the Star of Darkness. Harry and Hermione are finally together, but the return of old enemies and a new one will complicate things... And someone is returning from the grave...Hhr FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so this is the last part of my trilogy. Harry Potter and the Enemies from Azkaban is the follow-up for both Wall of Ishels and Star of Darkness. There is no great mystery in this last part of the series, but I hope you enjoy the fic!_

Chapter One- An unexpected visit

Harry woke up and grinned. Hermione was lying next to him, wide awake.

"How long have you been up?" Harry yawned.

"A few minutes ago," Hermione grinned. "It's very late."

"I hate jet-lag, next time I will just disapparate," Harry groaned and kissed Hermione's forehead. "We had a good time in Russia."

"We sure did," Hermione chuckled. "You had those amateur wizards awed when you told them about the Wall of Ishels."

Harry smiled at Hermione and sighed loudly. "I can't believe we have been dating for a month," Harry said.

"Wow, it's a world record," Hermione mocked. Harry laughed and put his arms around Hermione, kissing her gently.

Harry's alarm clock went off and he frowned. "You put on the alarm?" he asked to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and got out of bed. She put on her bathrobe and tied her hair into a ponytail. "So, are you going to the meeting with Remigius Stocklard?" she asked curiously as Harry put on his glasses. "Funny it's on Sautrday."

"Yeah, it's at four o'clock," Harry said, standing up. "I hope I get the job."

Harry and Hermione went the kitchen, and Hermione started fixing coffee. "And Stocklard's office belongs to the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's almost like the Auror Office," Harry explained. "With the great improvement that Percy is not my boss. It's a new project, and when Stocklard's office gets stronger and solid, it will become an independent office. It's a very good idea."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Pity you won't be in the Ministry, I could sneak away from my office and go to yours."

"I know," Harry said as he kissed Hermione. "That's the bad part. But my the office is not that far away from the Ministry."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said maliciously.

_Later, at Remigius Stocklard's Office. _

"Well, Potter, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Remigius Stocklard was a very tall man with short gray hair and a heavy mustache. He was grinning from ear to ear, and walked over to Harry.

Harry glanced around and saw that the office wasn't as big as the Auror Headquarters, but Harry knew he would get used to it… if he got the job.

"I couldn't believe it when I got your owl, sir," Harry said as they walked down a long hallway. "I have heard so much about you." _(A/N: This is true, Harry had heard a big deal about Remigius, in case you are wondering. He is briefly mentioned in Chapter 12 of "HP and the Star of Darkness", when Harry resigns.)_

"I assure you I can say the same about you," Remigius chuckled as they arrived to a heavy oak door at the end of the hallway. Engraved in golden letters was: Remigius Stocklard, Order of Merlin First Class, Most Distinguished Head Auror…

"Don't let the titles impress you," Remigius said as they entered his office. "That's what they are, just titles. And please, Harry, don't call me sir. I'm just forty years older than you."

Harry chuckled and sat down. "Well, Harry, I want you to work with me because you have first-hand experience related to fighting dark forces," Remigius said in a proud tone. "You are the kind of wizard I need for my office. The faster we get good results, the faster we will get free from the Ministry."

"I understand," Harry said. "What kind of work am I supposed to do?"

"The same you did when you were Head Auror," Remigius said. " Even though Voldemort is now gone, dark forces are still around. We have to be careful. Have you seen today's Prophet?"

Harry shook his head and Remigius took out something from a drawer. "I have to tell you that this will be quite unpleasant," Remigius warned.

Harry took the Prophet and unfolded it. His stomach dropped and he felt light-headed.

_DANGEROUS PRISONERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN_

Two pictures were under the headline. In one photograph appeared Stephanie Navitek, the woman that had murdered her father and kidnapped Marissa Corner, and in the other one Kropp Remarque was looking sulky and his eyes were narrowed.

A convicted murderer and a magical creatures hater have fled from Azkaban last night, causing panic in the Ministry. Stephanie Navitek was captured two months ago, convicted of the murder of her father and of a house elf. Kropp Remarque was the leader of a society that attempted against the lives of magical creatures.

_People are warned that the criminals are extremely dangerous, and are carrying a wand---_

"Remarque and Navitek?" Harry gasped.

"They were neighbors in Azkaban," Remigius said darkly. " Stupid guards. Anyway, I know who are they looking for, Potter."

Harry stared blankly at Remigius, who nodded gravely. "You were the one that put them behind bars," Remigius said. "It's not that difficult to put the pieces in place."

Harry said nothing and Remigius sighed. "I'm seeing this situation from the convenient side," Remigius said. "The selfish side, if you want to call it like that. If we catch Navitek and Remarque before the Aurors do, we are out of the Ministry. We will be independent. And I need you, Potter. You are the one that captured them. You can do it again."

"Last time I didn't do it on my own, Remigius," Harry said. "When Remarque was captured, my whole team was there. It was the same with Navitek."

Remigius gave him an odd smile. "What if I told you that I have a member of your old team in this? Would you accept the job?"

Harry frowned. "What? Who?"

"Who it is doesn't matter," Remigius said shortly. "What matters is that you accept my offer. And let's face it, you won't get any job in London after Percy Weasley's hate campaign against you."

Harry knew Remigius was right. "Okay," Harry said. "I accept the job."

Remigius and Harry shook hands and Harry stood up. "When do you want me to start?" Harry asked.

"Well, I hope you're still alive by Monday," Remigius chuckled. "You think you can make it until then?"

"I'll try," Harry said.

"I see that I'm a forgetful old man," Remigius said, sounding disappointed. "I was going to give you some files and I forgot them. Can I send them later to your apartment?"

"Sure, no problem," Harry grinned. "Well, I must get going. Until Monday, then."

"Monday," Remigius agreed.

Later, at Harry's apartment.

"That sounds dangerous," Hermione said nervously. They were sitting in the couch, Harry holding Hermione's hand . Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"But Remigius is right," Harry said miserably. "They are coming after me. And after you… I shall not rest until they are both dead."

Hermione said nothing and there was a soft knock at door. "I forgot to tell you," Harry said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Remigius said that he would send me some files."

"Nice, I was looking forward to a night with heavy reading," Hermione mocked and Harry chuckled.

Harry opened the door and froze. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he was seeing. He tried to pinch his arm to see if he wasn't having a dream or a hallucination, but he heard Hermione's scream behind him. It couldn't be… No… She was dead, she had died in his arms…

"Surprise," the woman said softly. "I'm back."

She was carrying a heavy load of files. Her hair was very long, and her once cold eyes were now very soft.

Raven Verlaine was standing in Harry's doorway.

Alive.

A/N: The ones who had read Harry Potter and the Wall of Ishels must be surprised. I know it might seem weird that Raven is alive, and everything will be explained in Chapter Two! (That is, if I get enough reviews, Lol)


	2. Ch2 Unreal Reality

Chapter Two- Unreal reality

"You can speak now." Raven was looking nervously at Harry, who had his mouth wide open.

"But… you died…" Harry gaped.

"I know. I thought I did," Raven said, biting her lip. "If you let me come in, I'll explain everything."

"How do I know… How do I know it's you?" Harry asked. "You might be Navitek or Remarque."

"I feel insulted, Potter," Raven smirked. "I come to pay you a visit from the grave and you treat me like rubbish."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he felt something warm brush his cheek and Raven was blasted to the wall.

"What the…?" Raven croaked as she dropped the files to the floor and started rubbing her back.

Hermione was standing behind Harry, holding her wand. "Wait a few seconds," Hermione whispered and Harry nodded.

"Okay, last time I was blasted into a wall, it really hurt," Raven moaned as she stood up. "Don't make me hate you, Granger."

"It's her," Hermione said finally. "The spell I shot is intended to reveal if the person is an impostor or not. It's Raven."

Harry helped Raven pick up the files and Raven entered the apartment. Raven glanced at Hermione and her mouth twitched a bit. "Gee, Potter," Raven smirked as they left the files on the desk. "You got over me in no time."

Raven was staring at Hermione, who went pale. "Is not like that, Raven…" Hermione started, but Raven shook her head.

"Hey, I knew he loved you," Raven said impatiently. "I would have been stupid not to notice."

Hermione said nothing and Raven sat down on the couch. "I'm ready for the questions, so…" Raven said wearily.

"You died," Harry said blankly as he and Hermione sat on the couch that was in front of Raven.

"Well, that's not a question, it's a statement," Raven mocked. "Anyway, yes, I guess I died."

"I buried you! I was in your funeral!" Harry said in disbelief. "Magic can't reawaken the dead!"

"No, it can't," Raven sighed. "At least that's what I thought… Until I woke up and found out that I was alive."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, remember that old chap at the graveyard?" Raven said finally.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, recalling the image of a very sinister-looking man.

"Well, he was very fond of me," Raven said. "I always went to visit my parents' tombs and I used to talk with him. With Dionysus Mertrey. Somehow he managed to revive me… Ancient magic."

"Dionysus used ancient magic to make you live again?" Harry gasped. "I can't believe it."

"He's a very dark wizard," Raven said coldly. "But at least I've got him by side. Well, when I woke up, I was in the graveyard. I couldn't believe I was alive again. My first thought was to look for you, but I had to get stronger. One day, a man came to see Dionysus. It was Remigius Stocklard. He saw me, and Dionysus had to tell him the whole story. That's how I found out that you had left to Russia, Remigius told me."

"Why didn't you owl me?" Harry said in despair. "I should have known from the start. All this time I've been feeling-"

"Guilty?" Raven snorted. "Potter, that's your problem. Stop acting like everything is your bloody fault. Even if I wasn't here, my death would have never been your fault. I chose to fight Stephanie Navitek, you didn't make me."

"I should go now," Hermione said in a small voice. "I've got a lot of, er, work to do." She stood up and went to grab her coat.

Harry walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Hermione opened the door and hesitated.

"I… I really don't know, Harry," Hermione said, sounding confused. "I'll owl you." Hermione smiled at Raven, who smiled back, and she left. Harry heard a loud crack and knew that Hermione had disapparated.

"Last time I saw her, she was getting married," Raven said.

Harry sat down next to her and buried his face in his hands. "Yeah, she was."

"Harry, I know this is weird for you," Raven said. "It's really weird for me too. I almost refused Remigius offer… I intended to go to America."

"And what? Hide from me that you were alive?" Harry snapped as turned to look at her. "Damn it, Raven, I'm human."

Raven stared at him and shook her head. "I doubt that," she mocked. "But here I am, and I don't plan to leave anytime soon."

Harry sighed deeply and nodded. "I hope so," he said.

"So… You and Granger, eh?" Raven smirked. "I obviously knew that you loved her, but what about Weasley?"

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"I have loads of time," Raven said, crossing her arms. "I'm listening."

The next day

Harry opened his eyes and stared at his clock. It was 12 pm, and he still felt sleepy. He and Raven had been talking until late, and she refused his offer to spend the night.

"I've got my own place, but thanks," she said.

Harry felt his head throbbing. Everything had been very confusing. He still couldn't believe that Raven was alive…

There was a soft tap at the window and Harry sat up. A brown owl was outside, and Harry ran to open the window. He took the letter and the owl flew away. He opened the letter eagerly, expecting Hermione's neat writing.

His heart dropped when he saw a familiar writing:

You think you got rid of me, right? Not even Azkaban could stop me, you stupid boy. I know who's helping you now, and I will gladly kill her again… and make sure that this time, she won't woke up.

"Navitek," Harry said through gritted teeth.


	3. Ch 3 Eris Woodtrail

Chapter Three- Eris Woodtrail

"A letter from Navitek? That's very odd," Remigius said the next day. He was holding Harry's letter and he was scanning it over and over.

"I know," Harry said. "She's enjoying it."

Raven entered the office, her hair looking windswept. Her cheeks were very red, and she seemed out of breath. "I know I'm late, sorry," she gasped and closed the door.

"Potter received a threat letter," Remigius said, handing it to Raven. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Remigius shook his head at him.

Raven read the letter, and Harry noticed that the color on her cheeks subdued a little. "Big deal," Raven said in an indifferent tone. "So she'll try to kill me again… Mean people have a serious lack of new ideas."

Harry stared at her, and Raven turned to look at him. "Look, I can take care of myself," Raven said impatiently. "Avoid playing the hero."

"Sure, it will like last time," Harry said sarcastically. "Raven, you've got to be very careful."

Raven said nothing and walked down the hallway. They heard a door slam and Remigius sighed loudly. "I have to admit that that girl has attitude," Remigius said. "I would be a nervous wreck after everything that has happened to her."

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully.

"It must have been a surprise for you, eh?" Remigius said cheerfully. "I heard that you were dating her when… you know."

"No offense, but… Talking about my personal life makes me feel a bit awkward," Harry said unenthusiastically.

"Of course, of course," Remigius nodded. "Anyway, I got some Ministry information that they have sighted both Navitek and Remarque near Loch Ness. Maybe you and Verlaine should go over there."

"Okay, I'll go and tell her," Harry said as turned to face the hallway.

"Be careful," Remigius said, trying to hide his nervousness. "Remember that it doesn't matter about getting free from the Ministry, you must return alive."

"No problem," Harry grinned and walked over to Raven's office. Suddenly, a very cross-looking witch emerged from one of the doors in the hallway. She collided into Harry, and glared at him.

She had short, curly brown hair and she was wearing glasses. "You must be Potter," she grunted.

"And you are…?" Harry mused.

Her blue eyes surveyed him and she bit her lip. "Eris Woodtrail, Head of the Department of Files in this Office," she said quickly. "Bookworm Loser, for short."

"Eris, that's a nice name," Harry grinned, and Eris frowned.

"Are you flirting with me? Because I don't have time for this sort of things," Eris said impatiently. "And if you're not, MOVE!"

Harry stepped aside and Eris left, muttering under her breath. Harry blinked and remembered he had to go and tell Raven about the sightings.

He opened the door and saw Raven lying in the floor, her eyes closed. Harry kneeled next to her and Raven opened her eyes.

"Hi, Potter," she said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"I heard Eris cursing down the hallway," Raven said, closing her eyes again. "Did you meet her, or did she say something about me?"

"I met her," Harry said. "Raven, what's going on?"

"Have you ever got the feeling that maybe you should have stayed dead instead of living again?" Raven asked.

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then you can't help me," Raven sighed. She opened her eyes and Harry saw that they were filled with tears. "Now, stop staring at me like you care," Raven snapped. She stood up and stared at Harry.

"How's things with Granger?" Raven blurted.

"They're great… I mean, I'm really happy with her," Harry said.

"Oh no, the whole I-should-be-dead-not-alive-damn-Dionysus-maybe-I should-let-Navitek-kill-me-again feeling is returning," Raven said, blinking.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I guess that it's not easy for me to see you together," Raven said shortly and walked over to her desk

"I love her," Harry stated. "I'm sure of that."

"I know," Raven sighed, clutching an envelope in her hand. "Here's the Ministry information. I wouldn't be surprised if we see Aurors at Loch Ness."

Harry said nothing and Raven cleared her throat. "Let's go."

Later, at Loch Ness

Harry opened his eyes, trying to get rid of the sensation of apparating. He looked around and saw nothing but trees, and there was no sign of Raven.

"Verlaine!" Harry yelled. "Raven, where are you?"

Nobody answered, and Harry's heart started beating very fast. "Raven!" He started walking fast, parting bushes and looking behind trees. He put his hand on his forehead and saw that it was drenched in cold sweat.

"RAVEN!" He yelled and he heard a rustle on the bushes behind him. Harry turned around and drew out his wand, ready to attack.

"Potter?" A young woman with long, sleek brown hair was staring a him, a look of curiosity in her face.

"Muller," Harry said, lowering his wand. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Are you okay?" Kat asked, frowning.

"He's mental." Draco Malfoy emerged from the bushes, his face very red and his blond hair disheveled.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy.

"We were, er," Kat blushed.

"The other Aurors are near the shore," Malfoy said quickly. "So Muller and I decided to come into the forest while the others get wet."

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Kat said quite nervously.

"We were doing fine until we heard you yelling," Malfoy sneered. "Potter, have you lost your mind? I heard you calling for Raven."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Malfoy had turned suddenly very pale and Kat gasped loudly.

"What the…?" Malfoy breathed. Harry turned around and saw Raven, her hair full of twigs and leaves.

"I guess I got lost," Raven said, as she brushed leaves of her cloak. She raised her head and stiffened at the sight of Malfoy and Kat.

"Damn it," Raven muttered angrily.

"But you… You died…" Malfoy said in disbelief. Kat eyes went blank and she fainted.

Raven looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. "This is what I call a nice warm welcome. It's nice to see you, too."


	4. Ch 4 New Enemies

Chapter Four- New Enemies

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! It's just that I have been extremely busy! Hopefully, you will enjoy the two chapters I have uploaded and you won't have to wait that long for chapter 6.

"Hi there."

Harry was standing on Hermione's doorway, grinning. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "How was your first day at work?" she asked.

"It was quite uneventful," Harry said. "Well, except for the part where I found Katherine Muller and Draco Malfoy at Loch Ness and they saw Raven for the first time."

"They must have been shocked," Hermione said. "I know I was."

Hermione drew away from Harry and grabbed her coat. "So, ready for dinner?"

Harry nodded and they walked out of the building, holding hands. "I must sound stupid but…I'm jealous," Hermione said.

Harry turned to look at her and snorted. "What? You know that there's nothing going on between Remigius and me."

"Ha, ha," Hermione mocked. "You know who I am talking about."

"Raven?" Harry chuckled. "Aw, come on. You can't be serious."

"This is what I have been thinking," Hermione said. "I mean, what if Stephanie Navitek hadn't killed her? Maybe I would have married Ron and you would have dated her. I don't know."

"Well, maybe," Harry admitted. "But it didn't happen. You are the one I'm crazy for."

"So many girls have heard that," Hermione said playfully. She kissed Harry on the cheek and they entered a small restaurant.

"Packed with muggles," Harry muttered and Hermione giggled as they approached a table. They sat down and a waiter walked over to them. They ordered drinks and the waiter left.

"I'm worried about the Auror Office," Harry said. "I guess that there's not a lot of team work."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Muller and Malfoy were on their own while everyone was at the lake and… Why are you smirking?" Harry stared at Hermione.

"I just found out today that they are together," Hermione said. "I mean, they are a couple. Maybe that's why they were sneaking."

Harry remembered Kat blushing and Malfoy's disheveled hair. "Maybe they wanted a moment for themselves… But come to think about it, snogging while working is not very ethical," Hermione said. The waiter brought them their drinks and took their order. He left and Harry drank from his glass.

"Malfoy and Muller?" Harry said in disbelief. "I can't believe it. I thought they hated each other!"

"We all did," Hermione admitted. "I overheard Pansy Parkinson talking about it at the cafeteria. She obviously was gossiping about Kat and her nervous breakdown. Poor pug-faced Pansy."

Harry laughed. Hermione still disliked Pansy for the way the Slytherin girl had treated her while they were in Hogwarts. Harry looked over at the door and froze. Ron Weasley was entering the restaurant, chatting animatedly with his younger sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Damn it," Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and Ginny have just entered the restaurant," Harry said slowly and Hermione went pale.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered. "I hope they don't see us."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry muttered back. "This restaurant is so small they could see us hiding behind a tree."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron glanced around and his eyes stopped on Harry and Hermione. He and Harry stared at each other for a moment and Ron turned to look at Ginny. He muttered something and Ginny stared back. She stepped back, but Ron grasped her arm and pulled her gently. The siblings sat on a table not that far away from Harry and Hermione.

"Your order." The waiter was back and placed food in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry said as the waiter walked away.

"I wonder why I lost my appetite," Hermione said darkly. Harry heard approaching footsteps and he sighed.

He raised his head and saw Ron standing in front of their table, his eyes narrowed. "So, you two having fun?" He asked scathingly.

"Ron, you're being immature," Hermione said calmly. "Please, don't make a scene."

"Oh, so now I am the immature one!" Ron said sarcastically. "Who's the one that has been avoiding me?"

"Ron," Harry warned. "Lower your voice."

"And you…" Ron pointed his finger menacingly at Harry. "I thought you were my friend, Harry! But no, I was an idiot, wasn't I?"

"You were the one that cheated on Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Remember?"

Ron breathed deeply and shook his head. "You're right."

Harry said nothing. He saw Ron's expression of defeat and for a moment, he thought that Ron was going to apologize and that everything was going to be like it had always been.

"But that doesn't justify that you hid from me the fact that you were in love with her," Ron said coldly. "When I told you that I thought she was in love with someone else, you should've told me, instead of lying. I guess we're even."

Harry remained silent, and Ron walked away. He whispered something to Ginny, who merely glared at Harry and they both left the restaurant.

Harry felt Hermione's glaze on him, and he sighed. "We should go," Hermione said shortly.

Harry nodded, feeling that no matter what he did, he always would feel guilty for something.

The next day 

"Whoa!" Harry entered his new office, and saw envelopes everywhere.

"Fan mail?" Raven smirked as she entered the office.

"Potter, you should start a fan club," Remigius said thoughtfully as he followed Raven. Harry picked one of the envelopes and opened it. There was a photograph in it, and it seemed to have been taken from a long distance.

And even though the photograph was a bit blurry, Harry understood. "Damn," Raven said as she opened one of the envelopes. "They are following your girlfriend."

"Is it just me, or all the pictures seem to be different?" Remigius asked as he opened more envelopes.

"Raven's right," Harry said. "They are following her."

"Blackmail," Raven mused. "So simple, yet so disturbing."

"Hermione has nothing to do with this," Harry said angrily. "She didn't put them into Azkaban."

"No, but they know she's important to you, Potter," Raven pointed and Harry said nothing, defeated.

"You should tell her to be careful," Remigius said. "Navitek and Remarque are evil enough to harm her severely."

Harry nodded, his heart clenching. "I'll be back in a minute," Remigius said suddenly. "There's an owl I have to send."

Remigius left, and Raven stared at Harry. "So… I guess you know what you have to do," Raven said.

"Of course, kill them," Harry said, tearing apart the photograph he was holding.

"You have to break up with her," Raven said shortly.

"I did that once," Harry said. "I was sixteen, but I'm much older now. I'm quite capable of protecting her."

"Sure, Potter," Raven snapped. "As you were capable enough of protecting me."

Harry stared blankly at Raven for a second. "Are you blaming me…?"

"Or maybe you didn't love me like you love her," Raven interrupted. "But wait, _I knew that_!" Raven stormed out of the office, banging the door close as she left.


	5. Ch 5 Difficult Decisions

Chapter Five- Difficult Decisions

"Or maybe you didn't love me like you love her," Raven interrupted. "But wait, I knew that!"

Harry stared at the door, still holding some envelopes. Raven was right about the fact that he loved Hermione more than anything in the world.

The door opened, and Eris Woodtrail was carrying two heavy books. "I heard yelling… is everything okay?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded, and Eris stared at the envelopes. "Blackmail, huh?"

"I thought you were going to say fan mail," Harry said darkly as he picked up envelopes.

"You? What for?" Eris snorted. "You're not _that _cool." Harry chuckled and Eris put the books on Harry's desk.

"Dark Wizards usually go for the things that hurt the most," Eris said. "Obviously you care about your girlfriend."

Harry shrugged. "I thought that after Voldemort had gone, everything would be okay," Harry sighed. "I guess I was quite wrong."

Eris patted Harry weakly on the shoulder. "Grow up, Potter," she smirked. "Well, I have to go and read more. That's all I have to do."

Eris left and breathed deeply. He heard footsteps and saw Remigius looking at him. "I'm not an expert in relationships," he said. "I can just give you a piece of advice."

Harry looked back at him. "She's in danger, Potter," Remigius warned. "If you really love her, you know what to do."

Later, at Downtown London 

"And how's this going to help?" Raven muttered angrily.

They were carrying posters that featured the photographs of Stephanie Navitek and Kropp Remarque. Eris rolled her eyes as Harry handed her some tape.

"Muggles have to be aware," Harry said. "And after all, we've got permission from the Prime Minister to do this."

"Rubbish," Raven snapped. "A Muggle sees them, and he or she will die in the spot. Potter, we are not dealing with burglars."

"Anyway, if they do see them, it will be helpful for us," Harry said impatiently.

"And as we are Ministry outcasts, it's our duty to paste this damn things," Eris said. "I should be reading right now."

"Things will be better when we solve this case," Harry assured. "Meanwhile, we have to do things like this."

"I hate muggle clothes," Raven said, glaring at her jeans.

"I think they are comfortable," Eris said shortly as she grabbed an armful of posters. "We should start pasting instead of bickering. Raven, you can take the alleys and Potter and I will take the main streets."

Raven rolled her eyes and marched off. "Nasty temper," Eris pointed. "If every girl that ahs a crush on you is like that, thank god that I don't like guys with untidy hair."

"You have a nasty temper too," Harry mocked.

"But that was since I was born," Eris snapped. "Now, let's go paste these wretched things."

Later, at the Ministry of Magic 

"Well, well, when Remigius Stocklard told me that he had arranged the poster thing I didn't imagine this." Percy Weasley was sneering at Harry and Eris, who chose to ignore him.

"Ministry people have a right to know, of course," Percy continued as Harry and Eris pasted posters in the Ministry hallway. "But I have my Aurors working on it… You know, real professionals…"

Harry turned around, furious. "Look, Percy, why don't you take your stupid speech and shove it up your…"

"If Percy obeyed every person that has told him that…that would be so great," Ron said, appearing from nowhere. Harry stared at Ron, who kept looking at the floor.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I happen to know that Harry was going to be here." Ron was staring at Harry in a very odd way, and Harry bit his lip nervously. Percy glared at Ron and walked away.

"I wanted to talk to you… You know, I've been thinking things over," Ron muttered. Harry was suddenly reminded of fourth year, when Ron had tried to apologize for being a jealous prat. And suddenly, everything was like before. Nervous Ron, trying to apologize and finding it difficult, and Harry knew that he could forgive him.

"Get a room," Eris said as she glanced at Ron. "I'll be pasting posters somewhere else, Potter."

Eris walked away and Ron stared after her. "You get to work with hot women, don't you?" Ron snorted. "I've already heard about Raven, weird, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Look, I hate that you're mad at me," Harry said. "But I had my reasons to keep my feelings from Hermione a secret. I hope you understand."

"I know," Ron said. "Funny, when we were at Hogwarts I always imagined that you two would end up together… Ironic."

"You are a git," Harry said and grinned. Ron grinned back, shrugging slightly as he rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Guess I have to talk to Hermione," Ron said. "Um, I'll owl you sometime so we can, um, hang out?"

"Sure," Harry nodded as Eris returned, grasping Harry's arm tightly.

"If you continue doing that, is likely that my arm will turn blue," Harry pointed at Eris, who let go quickly.

"I can't stand it anymore," Eris snapped. "I met some of my old classmates and they started saying things. You know, I wasn't exactly popular."

"Really?" Ron asked. "You seem the popular type."

Eris stared blankly at Ron. "Anyway," Eris said, looking back at Harry. "I finished pasting the damn posters. Let's go to the office and do some real job."

"Sure," Harry agreed quickly. "See you, Ron."

Ron nodded, his eyes glancing at Eris, who didn't seem to notice. "Side-along apparition please," Eris said, closing her eyes and putting her arm around Harry's. "I have a headache."

Harry chuckled and both disapparated.

_A/N: okay, I know that Harry and Ron forgave each other a bit too soon, but… It had to happen. Even though I don't like Ron's character a lot (jealous prat and always making Hermione cry… reminds me of someone I knew, lol) I think that he and Harry share a true friendship, and when you have a real, good friendship, you can't be angry that long, and you can forgive each other for a silly thing like a girl or boy. A friendship must not end for stupid things like that… it's not worth it. Like a friend of mine used to say: "A boyfriend(girlfriend) is for a while, but a friend is forever." END OF THE NOTE! (Gosh, was I inspired or what?)Until next chapter!_


	6. Ch 6 Broken Hearts

Chapter Six- Broken Hearts

Harry sat at his desk, looking at a Muggle Police Station's reports. They had captured Remarque and Navitek and for some "inexplicable reason" the duo vanished from their cell.

"They should have reported to us at once," Harry muttered as he read the report, his chest swelling with anger. "Stupid policemen."

"What are you muttering about?" Raven was standing in his door way, her robes wearing glue stains.

"Are you talking to me again?" Harry asked.

"It's between you and Eris," Raven shrugged. "Eris throws books at me when she's angry, so…"

"Have you seen Remigius?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing he had not seen his boss in a long time."

"No," Raven said. "Weird, huh? He disappears for long periods of time and doesn't bother in telling us."

Harry said nothing and Raven giggled suddenly. Harry raised his eyebrows and blinked. "I had never heard you giggle," Harry mused.

"Enjoy it, it might be the last time," Raven grinned.

"Why did you giggle?" Harry asked interestedly.

"It's just that… Comparing you and Remigius, you're a better boss," Raven said.

"Well…" Harry blushed, feeling flattered. "Aw, I don't think so."

"And better looking, too," Raven said. Harry looked at her and realized that something had changed about Raven. She seemed to be wearing makeup, and her hair was neater than usual. And he was strongly reminded of the night of Ron's and Hermione's engagement party. _(for first time readers, it's on the Wall of Ishels)_

And suddenly, he remembered Hermione, and what they had been through so they could be together, and Harry realized how much he loved Hermione.

"POTTER!" Harry snapped out of his daze, his heart clenching at the sound of Eris screaming.

"What the….?" Raven gasped as Harry stood up and stood in the doorway next to Raven. Harry and Raven stared at each other for a moment and then they both ran to Eris's office.

Harry tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on the door, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Eris? Are you all right?"

Eris didn't answer, and Harry drew out his wand, pushing Raven aside. He pointed the wand at the door and it burst open violently. Eris was sitting in the door, her mouth open and her eyes widened in terror.

"I… I entered… and I saw… I can't…" Eris ranted, her whole body shaking in fear.

"Eris?" Raven asked, kneeling next to her, and Harry gasped. The wall in front of Eris had photographs of Hermione all over the wall, and every single one of them had Hermione's eyes gouged out, leaving the impression of a girl without eyes.

And in the small piece of wall without photographs, there was message. Written with blood. Harry felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly at the sight of it._ She's ours, Potter_

Later, at Neville Longbottom's office at the Ministry of Magic 

"Harry, are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Look at this," Harry snarled, putting one of the photographs down in the table. "Do you think I'm kidding?"

"No, of course not," Neville said. "You say you have looked everywhere for her?"

"Yes, Neville, yes!" Harry said in exasperation, and Luna Lovegood put a hand in Harry's shoulder, her eyes watering.

"Harry, calm down," she said softly.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Luna?" Harry snapped. "They have my girlfriend, and I can't find my boss! Eris is on a nervous state and Raven and I can't do it on our own, so, that's what I'm asking you to help me!"

"You know I need Percy's permission," Neville muttered.

"Oh, Neville, are you bloody kidding me?" Harry yelled furiously. "Percy's permission? If I wasn't so damn worried I would laugh hysterically at that stupid comment!"

"You know, Longbottom, he's right," Malfoy said from the doorway, eyeing Raven nervously. "Screw Weasley, and let's go look for the girl."

"But… Oh, okay," Neville said, defeated. "Luna, I'll leave you on charge."

Luna glared at him, and Neville faltered. "Oh, damn it, call Finch-Fletchley!" he barked at Kat, who stepped back, and collided into Justin, who was entering the office in a hurry.

"I was just sending Kat to… Bloody hell, Justin, what's the matter?" Neville asked, seeing Justin's altered voice.

"A dead… a dead person… wizard… near Loch Ness… Stocklard," Justin said, breathless.

"What?" Harry and Raven blurted.

"Remigius Stocklard…. He's dead… Horrible…" Justin said, handing Neville a report. Harry felt shock waves running through his body.

"We have to go there," Raven said, her voice grave and cold. "Maybe we can find a clue or something."

Neville nodded, folding the report and putting it into his pocket. "Justin, if the Minister comes here, tell him we're out on a very important mission," Neville said seriously.

"Of course," Justin nodded.

"Let's go," Kat said.

_Five minutes later, near Loch Ness._

"Oh… my…" Raven gasped.

Some wizards were already there, muttering around the lying corpse that was lying on the shore.

A young wizard ran away, and Harry the unpleasant sound of vomiting. Harry walked over to the body and he felt his mouth get dry.

Remigius's body was horribly scarred and his eyes were wide open, expressing terror. His clothes were soaking with blood, and he was clutching his wand tightly in his right hand.

"Remigius…" Harry moaned, as he kneeled next to the man that had believed in him enough to give him a very dangerous mission.

"Harry! Oh my God, Harry!" Harry turned around, his heart beating painfully fast. Hermione was running toward him, an anxious look on her face.

Hermione embraced him, and Harry pulled her closer, running his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Harry… I got to my apartment and my wall… Oh my… the wall… It had dozens of photographs of you… I feared…"

Harry drew her away and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "What? Photographs of… me?" Harry blurted.

"Yes," Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "Oh, it was so horrible… I thought they had you."

Harry stared blankly at Hermione. "I can't believe it. They put photographs at Eris's office as well… But the photographs were of you," Harry said. " Never mind. Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!"

"I was… well, I was with my parents," Hermione said, frowning. "I had to talk with them."

"I didn't look in there," Harry snorted. "I should have known."

Hermione glanced around and her eyes stopped at the sight of Remigius. "Oh no," she gasped. Harry put an arm around her and pulled her away.

"We need to talk," Harry said, making his mind quickly.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes bright with alarm.

"I… We can't be together anymore," Harry said, feeling guilt bubbling in his insides.

"Is this because of the threats?" Hermione snapped. "Harry, we are way stronger than that."

"No, it's not because of that," Harry lied.

"Harry, I'm not Ginny," Hermione said, her voice sounding hurt. "Don't try playing the hero. We can survive this."

"I'm telling you, it's not because of that…" Harry's voice trailed off, and he started looking around and his eyes lingered for a moment in Raven. He hated himself for what he was going to do, but he had to protect Hermione, as Remigius had said.

"I like someone else," Harry muttered. Hermione stared in disbelief at his, her mouth slightly open. She closed her eyes and snorted.

"I don't believe you," she said, opening her eyes again. "You are doing this because you want to protect me, I know you! I know everything about you!"

"Hermione, I'm in love with Raven!" Harry snapped. Everyone around stared at them, and Raven dropped her wand. Kat stared at Harry, frowning.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks very red. "Hermione…" Harry started, trying to touch her arm.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said softly, tears running down her cheeks. "You're right. I thought I knew you. I thought you had put Raven behind you. I trusted you, Harry. But you're just like every other man."

She walked away, and Harry closed his eyes. He heard Hermione disapparate and he opened his eyes again. He turned around and saw that the others had returned to the body.

"Finished with your love life drama, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Maybe you can put some attention over here."

Harry didn't answer and his eyes met with Raven's. She looked at him, and Harry understood he had made a mistake. But he loved Hermione so much that he had to protect her.

Even if that meant sacrificing Raven.

A/N: I know you might hate Harry at this point, but we all know how he is. And truth is, that he knows he's sacrificing Raven (evil Harry! LOL) but let's see it from this point of view. Raven returned from the dead, you know, if Dionysus hadn't revived her, she wouldn't be there. So if she dies again, it won't be a big deal. Or maybe I'm being a bit too cruel? Please write your opinion.


	7. Ch 7 Confessions in the rain

Chapter Seven- Confessions in the rain

"Oh Harry, you're really stupid." Ron was staring at him, shaking his head. They were at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry looked around. He drank from his glass deeply, feeling the firewhisky burning his throat.

"I had to do it," Harry said. "Otherwise, Remarque and Navitek will kill her. Remigius was just the beginning."

"Anyway, you hated me for cheating on her," Ron snorted. "Ironic? I think not."

"Shut up," Harry said miserably. "I still don't know how to handle things with Raven."

"Tell Raven that you're in love with Eris," Ron said lazily. "And so on. And talking about Eris… What's up with her?"

"Ron, are you honestly asking me that? I'm the most miserable on Earth right now," Harry said.

"Yeah, probably the most miserable man in the entire Universe," Ron mocked. "But I need some information on this girl. She's cute."

"You're a git," Harry sighed. "Well… I really don't know a lot about her. But she's quite nice, if you like the kind of woman that throws books to your face."

"Perfect," Ron said as he raised his glass. "Let's have a toast."

"What for?" Harry mumbled.

"To Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One," Ron said with a malicious twinkle in his eyes. "The-Man-Who-Comes-Up-With-The-Worst-Breakup-Lines-Ever. To you, my dear friend."

"Thanks," Harry said unhappily. "I wish I could… Forget it. I'm so tired, I should go home."

"Please do," Ron nodded. "I'll hang around for a little while."

"Bye," Harry said in a depressed tone as he left two Galleons on the table.

"Hey, my treat," Ron said as he pushed the Galleons toward Harry. "I still owe you like a million galleons."

Harry nodded and disapparated.

_Two hours later, at Harry's apartment_

Harry rolled in his bed, not able to sleep. He was still thinking in Hermione's teary face. He couldn't believe he was capable of so much pain.

"Can't sleep, eh?" Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He drew out his wand and he heard a chuckle.

"You wish I was Navitek, huh?" Raven said in the dark. Harry reached out for his glasses and saw Raven standing in his bedroom's doorway.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Harry asked wearily.

"You owe me an explanation," Raven said as she sat on Harry's bed. "You fought with Hermione because of me."

"Oh." Harry didn't say a word and Raven shook her head.

"Are you still in love with me?" Raven asked. "Honestly."

"Honestly?" Harry asked. "No, Raven. I'm sorry."

Raven stared at him and sighed. "I knew it. You're an idiot."

"You're not the only one who thinks that," Harry muttered.

"I know. Why did you lie to her?" Raven asked. "Is this because of the photographs. Do you think that Navitek and Remarque will kill her?"

"They will stop at nothing," Harry said. "I fear for her safety."

"But you don't fear for mine," Raven said coldly.

"It's not like that…" Harry started.

"Harry, I'm not mad," Raven said. "I want to die. I don't belong here anymore, I was supposed to die that night for a reason."

Harry looked at her. "When I woke up, and realized that I was alive again, I freaked out. I need to die," Raven said, a pleading tone in her voice. "So if Navitek comes to get me, I won't hesitate. Do you understand that?"

"But Raven…" Harry said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Hey, you survived the first time," Raven grinned. "You will survive the second one."

Harry sighed and Raven moved closer to him. "It's not worth it to lose the relationship you have with Hermione," Raven said. "Tell her the truth. Tell her why you broke up with her. She will understand, Harry. She loves you deeply, and she will understand."

Harry stared at Raven and realized that she was right. "But what about Navitek and Remarque? They will try to hurt her," Harry said.

"They won't," Raven assured him. "I have signed a contract with the Auror Office, and we will be working together to catch these two lunatics. We will have them in no time. Meanwhile, Hermione will be protected by a special protection squad Eris and I hired. She will be fine."

"Why are you doing all this?" Harry asked.

"Because I love you," Raven said. "And true happiness is found when you wish nothing but the best to the person you love."

Raven moved closer and kissed Harry softly on the lips. She drew away and sighed. "Now, go and look for your girlfriend and tell her everything."

Harry grinned and got out of bed. He got into his bathroom and got dressed quickly. He left the bathroom and walked to the living room, where Raven was waiting. "The Protection Squad will arrive at Hermione's apartment tomorrow morning at four am. It would be nice if you tell her that before she wakes up and finds four huge guys in her kitchen."

"I think it's a good idea," Harry chuckled. He looked at his clock and frowned. "It's midnight. Maybe I'll wake her up."

"Considerations apart, Mr. Potter," Raven grinned. "Go and tell her."

"Yeah…" Harry walked over to Raven and hugged her. Raven hugged him back and pushed him away gently. "Now, go," Raven said, her voice a bit croaky. "Before I change my mind and become an evil witch."

Five minutes later, at Hermione's door.

Harry knocked three times but nobody answered. He knocked again. "Hermione, it's me, Harry!" Harry yelled, but still no answer. Harry started to get worried, and drew out his wand. He opened the door and entered the apartment.

"Hermione?" He asked and silence greeted him. He searched all through the apartment and there was no trace of Hermione. He felt nervous and looked through the window on Hermione's living room. And he saw her.

She was walking toward the building, and Harry disapparated. Hermione screamed as Harry appeared in front of her and she punched him right on the face.

"Harry?" She asked as Harry buried his face in his hands, moaning in pain. Harry took his wand and pointed it to his nose, and the pain stopped.

"I'm sorry about the punch," Hermione said coldly. "But if you excuse me, I have to get some sleep."

"Hermione!" Harry called, as Hermione walked away. It started to rain, and Harry blinked constantly to keep out water from his eyes.

He finally reached Hermione, and grasped her arm gently. "What? What do you want?" She said, her voice very weak.

"I'm not in love with her, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm not in love with Raven."

"But… you said…" Hermione croaked.

"I lied," Harry said. "I had to, so everyone could believe that I was over you. So you didn't get hurt. I wanted to protect you."

"You could have told me, Harry!" Hermione cried. "Instead of breaking my heart like this! I don't care if a million dark wizards are after you, I will always be by your side! Why can't you understand that? Why do you have to play the hero, Harry?"

Harry embraced her tightly and Hermione clung to him, sobbing her heart out. "I love you so much, Hermione," Harry breathed. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

"It's okay," Hermione said as she drew away and looked at him. "But I love you more than anything, and I understand the things you do. But you don't have to do that kind of things to protect me."

They were both soaking wet, and the air was suddenly cold. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and drew away slowly. They kissed passionately, not caring about the cold rain.

They drew away, and they both burst out laughing. "I can't believe this," Hermione said. "To be here by your side, right now."

Harry smiled and thought of something. He realized he wanted to be with Hermione for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her. And this was the right moment to tell her, it didn't matter that he didn't have a ring in that moment. He had to tell her.

"Hermione would you…?" Harry started. But suddenly they heard a piercing scream coming from an alley and Hermione pushed Harry away.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione gasped. And Harry realized that he had heard that screaming before.

"Eris," Harry muttered as he ran to the alley. Eris was still screaming her heart out, and Harry finally arrived to the alley. He heard Hermione stopping behind him, and he peered through the darkness.

"Potter!" Eris toppled into Harry's arms, and Harry saw that her curly hair was soaking with… blood.

"Eris! Oh no, Eris!" Harry said as he carried Eris away. "It's my fault, Potter," Eris croaked. "My fault."

"No, Eris, no," Harry said. "We'll take you to St. Mungo's immediately."

"Don't help me… I'm your enemy," Eris gasped.

"Of course you're not," Harry snapped. "Calm down, we'll be at St. Mungo's in no time."

Eris started sobbing hysterically and Harry pulled her closer.

"Potter, listen to me," Eris pleaded. "I work… I worked for Remarque and Navitek."


	8. Ch 8 Endless Evil

Chapter Eight- Endless Evil

"What? A spy?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, there's no time for that!" Hermione shrieked. "She's losing a lot of blood! We have to take her to St. Mungo's."

Eris's eyes went blank and she fainted.

Ten minutes later, at St. Mungo's 

"She will be okay, Mr. Potter," Healer Yates said. "She lost a lot of blood but she was fed a special potion and she will be okay in no time. Right now, our Healers are analyzing what was the cause."

"Any suspicions?" Harry asked.

"Muggle made injuries," Healer Yates sighed. "No trace of magic. She was attacked with a knife."

"Navitek," Harry muttered.

"I'll come in twenty minutes and give you more information," Healer Yates said as another Healer handed her some papers.

"Thank you," Harry said. Healer Yates walked away and Harry went to the waiting room, where Hermione was sitting. She had her eyes closed, and Harry sat beside her.

Hermione woke up with a start, and smiled weakly at Harry. "How's Eris?"

"She'll be okay," Harry sighed. "I can't believe that she was working for Navitek and Remarque."

"Things are getting pretty weird," Hermione said, clutching Harry's hand. "But it will end eventually."

Harry nodded, and looked at the clock. "By the way, in a few hours a special protection squad will be here," Harry said. "They are going to protect you."

"Again? Harry, I'll be fine," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure of that," Harry said, and put an arm around her shoulders. "I want you to be as safe as possible."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and closed her eyes again.

_Twenty Minutes later_

"You can see her now, Mr. Potter," Healer Yates informed.

Harry stood up and he and Hermione walked to Eris's room. Healer Yates opened the door slowly and Harry saw Eris lying on one of the beds, next to a woman who had her eyes out of focus.

Eris turned her head slowly and blushed at the sight of Harry. Healer Yates left the room and Harry and Hermione walked to Eris's bed and they stood there in silence.

"Potter… I'm so sorry." Eris's weak voice broke the silence, and tears started running down her cheeks.

"I still find it hard to believe that you were a spy," Harry said. "Did you paste the photographs in your office?"

"Yes," Eris said weakly. "They wanted you to be scared."

"And what happened tonight?" Harry asked.

"I… I was with Kropp _(AN: Remarque, of course) _and Stephanie…They were planning to attack Miss Granger," Eris said feebly. "And I… I remembered how much she meant to you, and I got cold feet. I couldn't do that to you… Not now."

"They wanted to kill Hermione?" Harry asked coldly. "I mean, you were going to help them kill her?" Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly.

"You don't know what it's like to feel rejected, Potter!" Eris sobbed.

"You might be surprised, but I can still recall the unpleasant feeling," Harry snapped.

"They accepted me, they made me feel wanted and cared for," Eris sniffed. "It felt wonderful. But when you started accepting me… I realized that I didn't have to be an evil person. That's why I refused to kill Hermione."

Harry said nothing and noticed that Eris started shaking slightly. "I can still hear his voice… pleading… and I just sat there… he trusted me…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione blurted.

"Remigius Stocklard!" Eris sobbed. "He trusted me… And I just watched them torture him and kill him and did nothing! I did nothing!"

Eris closed her eyes. "I deserve to die… I had to die in that alley… Navitek should have killed me…"

Harry was reminded forcibly of Raven and looked away. "Potter, I'm really sorry… And just so you know… the protection squad is a hoax," Eris said halfheartedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they are under the Imperius Charm," Eris said. "Don't let Hermione alone with them. They have instructions to kill her."

"How do you know about the squad?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"That was plan B," Eris said. "In case we couldn't kill Hermione at the apartment. They saw Raven hire the squad, and attacked them in the building. Potter, they want you so bad."

"It's time for them to stop playing hide and seek," Harry said heatedly. "I am going to find them, and we will solve this once and for all."

"Harry…" Hermione started, but Harry shook his head.

"Don't say a word," Harry said. "I know what I'm doing."

Hermione nodded, her eyes filled with infinite trust.

_Three hours later, at the Ministry of Magic._

"They were really under the Imperius Charm," Neville said as he filled some papers. "I'm glad you reported this."

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly. Hermione was looking through the window thoughtfully. Harry walked over to her and embraced her, kissing her softly.

"She'll be fine here with us," Luna said. "It's the Auror Headquarters. What could go wrong?"

Harry shrugged and held hands with Hermione. "But there's no trace of them," Harry said crossly. "They're leaving clues, but they are not taking us anywhere."

"Wrong, Potter, very wrong," Kat Muller said as she entered the office, closely followed by Raven.

Kat slammed a newspaper in Neville's desk, and she smiled triumphantly. "What?" Harry asked, scanning the front page. "This talks about the new Dark Arts Museum in Germany."

"Aha," Kat said, sounding satisfied. "Look closely."

Harry stared at the picture and frowned. "Muller…"

"Here," Kat snapped. "God, Potter, are you blind or what?"

Harry looked closer. Kat's finger was pointing at the crowd outside the museum. There was lot of people, and between photographers and reporters, Harry saw them.

He saw the back of Remarque's dark hair and Stephanie Navitek was glancing nervously at the cameras around her.

"Idiots," Kat said. "They wanted to get away from cameras, but they failed."

"We have to go to Germany, then," Harry said.

"Karlsbad, to be exact," Raven said. "But… it would be very risky, Potter so…" Raven glanced significantly at Hermione, who decided to ignore this last comment.

"I'll go," Hermione said. "Remarque treated me horribly and I hate him for that!"

Harry stared at her. Hermione had never mentioned what had happened with Remarque, even though Harry had asked her about some bruises she had on the back.

"While struggling, you know…" Hermione had told him before.

"If she wants to go, so be it," Raven said, crossing her arms. "But only a few of us can go. A whole crowd would alert them."

"I'm in," Kat said happily. "So is Draco."

"Malfoy is not here to express his opinion," Raven pointed.

"But he does everything I do," Kat snapped. "So shut up, zombie girl."

"I'm not a zombie, Muller, how many times must I…" Raven started.

"Whatever. Is not my fault you're in a grumpy mood just because you don't have a boyfriend," Kat retorted. "Maybe you should look at the obituaries, you ought to find someone just for…"

Raven drew out her wand and pointed it menacingly at Kat. "Raven! Muller! If you're both going to like that, forget going with us," Harry barked.

"You're not my boss," Kat said through gritted teeth. "But I shall stop it."

Raven glared at her and pocketed her wand slowly. "So it's Malfoy, Muller, Verlaine, and you and Hermione," Neville said, writing down names. "Damn, I wish I could join you, but Percy would kill me."

"I don't want that," Harry mocked. "So, how are we getting to Germany?"

"Easy," Kat said simply. "Floo Powder. I have an aunt that lives in Karlsbad, we can crash at her place."

"Shouldn't we warn her first?" Harry asked.

"Nah. She's deaf. Probably wouldn't hear us go inside," Kat shrugged. "I'll go look for Draco. I'll tell him it will be a fun trip."

Kat left the office, and Hermione moved closer to Harry. Harry grimaced, still staring at the photograph of the sulking Stephanie Navitek.

Harry made a promise to himself in that moment. Stephanie Navitek and Kropp Remarque would leave Germany with them.

Alive… or Dead.


	9. Ch 9 Sooty road to Muller Manor

Chapter Nine- Sooty road to the Muller Manor

"Damn it, Muller! I'm filled with ashes!" Draco Malfoy coughed.

Harry, Hermione and Kat were already there when Malfoy arrived. Malfoy stood in front of the fireplace, brushing soot off his clothes.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell that the fireplace hasn't been cleaned in like… centuries," Kat said, a not of maliciousness in her voice.

"How convenient of you to forget tiny and insignificant details like that," Malfoy snapped.

They suddenly heard a noise coming from the fireplace and Malfoy turned around, frowning. "What the…"

"Watch out!" Raven cried as she emerged from the fireplace and crashed into Malfoy. They both fell hard to the floor and Kat started laughing.

"Is this your idea of a fun trip?" Raven barked as she and Malfoy stood up.

"Yes," Kat said. "But surely your trips to the, um, Land of the dead must be more exciting than this."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but Harry interrupted. "And talking about that… What's that smell?"

Hermione breathed deeply and flinched. "Oh my God, it stinks!" She said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Welcome to the Disgustingly Smelly but Yet charming Muller Manor in Karlsbad, Germany," Kat said happily. "I forgot that it smelled like this."

Kat started walking and everyone followed her. It was indeed an enormous manor, with expensive furniture everywhere and beautiful paintings in the halls. Even Malfoy seemed quite impressed.

"What did your aunt did for a living before she retired, Katherine?" Malfoy asked.

"I really don't know," Kat admitted. "But I guess she killed people. When I was five years old, I found a corpse in my bed, and my aunt just said 'Oops, I misplaced it.'"

"Really?" Malfoy blurted. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing… But since that, I have never been afraid of dead bodies," Kat said as opened a heavy-looking door.

"That explains your obsession with death," Raven muttered.

"Heard you, Zombie chick," Kat said. She stood in the middle of the room, and Harry saw that it was like a great ballroom.

"AUNT VELIA!" Kat yelled and everyone jumped.

Suddenly, a door across the room opened slowly, and very old woman walked over to them. "Katherine? Willkommen, shoner jungling!(Welcome back, my beautiful teenager!)"_ (A/N: Okay, so my German is pretty bad… but play along) _

"Oh, Aunt Velia!" Kat said loudly. "I'm not teenager anymore! I'm twenty four!"

"I thought she was deaf," Malfoy muttered.

"Not completely deaf," Kat muttered back. "You just have to yell at her. HELLO!"

Aunt Velia grinned a toothless grin. "Da bist du ja wieder? (Are you coming back?)" She asked.

"No, Aunt Velia," Kat said as she rolled her eyes. "I came for work."

"Oh," Aunt Velia said, sounding disappointed. Kat and her Aunt chatted for a little while, and suddenly Aunt Velia left the room.

"Kat, no pressure, but…" Harry said. "We have some criminals to find."

"I have a surprise," Kat said as her aunt returned. "She has tickets for the New Dark Arts Museum. Maybe we can find Remarque and Navitek in there!"

"Yeah, well," Harry sighed, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Harry, Kat's right… Maybe we can find them in there," Hermione said. "Or they can be around, who knows?"

"Yeah, Potter… don't be such a pessimist," Malfoy smirked as he checked the tickets. "The rest of us have a quite positive look in life."

Harry ignored Malfoy and stared directly at Kat. "This should work, Muller," he said. "Let's go."

Later, at the Schneider Museum for the Dark Arts

"I am truly amazed," Malfoy said as he looked at the building.

"You feel at home, don't you?" Harry retorted and Malfoy laughed.

"Calm down, Potty," Malfoy sneered. "Boy, are we in a mood today."

"Let's get inside and ask someone if they have seen Navitek and Remarque," Kat pressed on.

Raven, Harry, Malfoy, Hermione and Kat entered the Museum, being received by a very frightening-looking guard. The guard checked their tickets and nodded at them.

The museum presented grotesque paintings and instruments of torture that made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable. "Who ever thought of a museum like this?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I tried to find out about that, but I didn't find a thing," Hermione whispered back. Kat pulled out some photographs from her pocket and walked over to a man that was sweeping the floor.

"Guten abend! (Good afternoon)" Kat said cheerfully and the man stared at her.

"Your German accent is very bad," the man said. "I'm American, I do understand English."

"Okay then," Kat said, her cheeks slightly red. "Um… Have you seen these people lately?"

"Of course I have," the man nodded eagerly. "This is Mr. Kropp Remarque and his fiancée."

"His what?" Raven gasped.

"His fiancée," the man repeated. "A lovely lady, I must add."

"But how do know their names?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, that's easy," the man smiled. "He's the brother of the founder of this museum, Mr. Johann Remarque."

"Remarque's brother…?" Harry blurted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light emerged from nowhere and Harry immediately embraced Hermione and pulled her to the floor. They remained still for a second, and then Harry raised his head.

Kropp Remarque and Stephanie Navitek were standing in front of them, Navitek sneering maliciously.

"We expected you sooner," Remarque said in his deep voice.

Harry and Hermione stood up and Harry immediately looked around. The janitor was lying in the floor, his eyes widened in surprise. He was dead.

"He spoke too much," Stephanie smirked. She pointed her wand at Harry and chuckled.

"I have waited so long for this," Stephanie spat. "And here you are, Potter. At last, I will be able to kill you and your nosy friends."

"Look, you psycho freak," Kat said, pulling out her wand, but Malfoy took her by the arm and shook his head.

"Katherine, calm down," he muttered.

"Get off of me!" Kat barked. "I'll show her, smirking idiot…"

"Stupefy!" Stephanie yelled and Kat was blasted off her feet. She lay in the floor, unconscious.

"And Verlaine," Stephanie grinned. "Alive. It will be my pleasure to kill you again. LOWER YOUR WANDS!"

Everyone ignored her, and Harry raised his wand higher. "You have to surrender, Navitek," Harry said. "We are four against two."

"Against three, as a matter of fact." A man apparated un the hall, smiling. He looked just like Remarque, expect that the man had white hair.

"Harry Potter," Johann Remarque breathed. "Such a legend." Harry saw Johann take something from his pocket and Harry pointed the wand directly at him.

"Don't you dare," Harry snapped.

"Oh, okay," Johann grinned. "I shall drop it."

Harry saw Johann drop a small sphere and smoke started spurting from it. Harry ran out of air, and he heard Stephanie cackling madly. He pulled Hermione close to him, but suddenly he couldn't feel her…. They had taken her away from him…

"Hermione…" Harry gasped, and everything went black.


	10. Ch 10 Death on a cage

Chapter Ten- Death on a cage

Harry opened his eyes and he could feel his head aching badly. He frowned and blinked constantly. His glasses were missing.

He sat up, fully awake and as everything blurry. He had been lying in a very hard and cold floor and as he moved, he felt his glasses with his hand. He put them on and saw that he was on a small cage. He looked around and saw that his friends were also in cages next to him.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly and Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up and smiled at the sight of Harry.

"You're all right! Oh, Harry… I thought they had taken you away!" Hermione said relieved.

"They took my wand," Harry muttered.

"They took mine too," Raven said next to Harry. "A sleeping gas, it had also a nerve-attacking agent. My legs are paralyzed."

Harry tried to move his legs, and realized that Raven was right. "They're going to kill us," Malfoy said from another cage. "I can't believe I let Muller talk me into this."

"Where's Kat?" Hermione asked, staring at the empty cage in the middle.

Malfoy turned around and his face went very pale. "She should be here, they only… I mean… She can't be…"

"Dead?" Stephanie Navitek sneered as she entered the room, closely followed by Remarque.

"Kropp! I've told you a thousand times to stay a hundred feet away from me!" Navitek snapped.

"Can't help it… You're my fiancée after all," Remarque protested.

"Kropp, we're not discussing this here," Navitek muttered.

"He's a bit old for you, don't you think?" Raven mocked.

"I see that you're still in the mood for sarcasm, Woodpecker," Navitek snapped.

"Raven."

"Whatever," Navitek said dismissively. "We decided to experiment on Katherine Muller, it was a special request of Kropp. I am afraid to say that the experiment failed and… well…"

Malfoy cursed at her, his pale face suddenly every red. "She's not dead," Navitek as she rolled her eyes. "You should watch your mouth, Mr. Malfoy, otherwise, you'll be as unwanted as Miss Canary here."

"Raven," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway," Navitek said, ignoring Raven. "Here she is. We'll come for another one for you in a few hours. Enjoy."

"You won't be able to kill us, Navitek," Harry said angrily.

"Potter, we won this time," Kropp smirked. "Get over it. And the only way out, is with the special keys that only the guard has."

"That was nice Kropp," Stephanie barked. "Keep babbling and you might as well tell Potter the entire plan."

A large man entered carrying Kat in his arms. Kropp opened the middle cage an the man threw Kat in. Remarque closed the cage and the three of them left the room.

"Katherine! Katherine, talk to me!" Malfoy yelled, banging his fists in the bars. Harry saw Kat open her eyes slowly and she stirred.

She sat up, putting a hand in her forehead. "Where am I?" she croaked. She looked around and grinned weakly.

"Guys, you're alive!" She chuckled in relief. She dug her hand into her pocket and sighed with relief. "I have my wand!"

"What have they done to you?" Malfoy asked.

"They took blood from me," Kat said. "Put it into a cauldron, that's all I remember."

Kat ran her fingers through her hair and gasped. "It seems they cut some of my hair too," Kat said miserably. "It took so long to let it grow."

"I'll buy you a new one," Malfoy said. Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "Sorry, automatic response."

"Is it just me, or the paralyzing effects are passing?" Harry asked. He could move his legs and he regained control of his feet.

"We are not longer paralyzed," Hermione said. "We should get out of here."

"Just a small question, Granger… How?" Raven asked mockingly. "These cages are enchanted."

Hermione ignored her and started looking around. Then she stared at Kat, who frowned. "I don't like the way you're looking at me," Kat said. "I know I have a wand, but…"

"Just shut up and listen," Hermione said.

Half an hour later

"SHE'S DEAD, OH GOD SHE'S DEAD!"

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. The large man that had entered before ran into the room and glared at Hermione.

"What are you yelling about?" The man asked with a deep voice.

Hermione pointed to Kat's cage. Kat was lying in the floor, her eyes wide open, drool dropping out of her mouth.

"Damn it," the man said and opened the cage. He got inside and placed a hand in Kat's shoulder. Kat blinked and in a quick movement jumped and placed her wand in the man's throat.

"Give me the keys," Kat snarled.

"No," The man said menacingly.

"Okay, you leave me no option," Kat shrugged and a yellow beam shot out of her wand. The man fell hard on the floor and Kat searched for the keys. She finally found them, and held them.

"Got them," Kat grinned. She opened every cage, hesitating a little with Raven –"Aw Potter, let's leave her here" she had said-.

They got out of the room and suddenly Harry stopped. "How do we get out of here?" He asked. Hermione raised her head and stared at the ceiling. "We are in a basement or something. There's plumbing in the ceiling," she said. "Let's find some stairs."

"Can't we just apparate?" Raven asked.

"I wouldn't risk it," Malfoy said. "But if you want to, try it first."

Raven glared at Malfoy. "Let's go this way," Kat said pointing to the left. "My sense of orientation is pretty good."

"Let's hope so," Malfoy said. They followed Kat, trying to be quiet. Harry felt something bothering him in the back of his head. And he realized…

"Hermione, would you marry me?" Harry blurted.

Hermione just stared at him and said nothing. "Gee, Potter, this is not the time for marriage proposals," Malfoy snapped.

"Of course I will," Hermione grinned and kissed Harry gently.

"Eww," Kat said. "Draco, promise me that when you propose, you will propose in a brighter place and in not such a cheesy way."

"I promise," Malfoy said, and then frowned. "Wait… did I just promise to propose o you?"

"Technically, yes," Kat said.

"Damn it, woman, who would ever want to marry you?" Malfoy asked.

"You, the stupidest man in the world," Kat snapped.

"You got a point in there," Malfoy said. "I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it, honey," Kat said.

"If you four are over with romantic moments and other rubbish," Raven snapped. "There's a staircase."

They walked to the staircase and Hermione sighed. "Let's get out of here," she said.

"Not so fast." They turned around and saw Johann, Kropp and Stephanie standing there.


	11. Ch 11 It's hard to say goodbye again

Chapter Eleven- It's hard to say goodbye again

A/N: Okay, in this chapter, blood is present. Nothing very graphic or gory but… Just so you know. SO in case that there's a kid that doesn't stand blood reading this… I warned you! Just kidding. Enjoy!

"Stupefy!" Raven yelled, her spell hitting Johann right on the chest. Johann lay still, and Kropp yelled with anger.

"You…!" Kropp roared and sent a spell to Raven, who blocked it. The guard joined Kropp and Navitek and sent a spell to Malfoy that hit him right on the face. Malfoy fell and lay unconscious on the ground.

Harry, Hermione, Kat and Raven ran, spells passing next to them. "Come back here!" Navitek yelled.

"I can't leave Draco! Not after he virtually proposed!" Kat cried.

"We can't go back!" Harry yelled.

"Potter, he helped you when you went to save Hermione. Help him now!" Kat barked. Harry stopped and sighed.

"Raven, take Hermione away…" Harry started.

"No. Harry, this is between Navitek and me," Raven said. "Both of us will go for Malfoy. Muller should take Granger."

"I want to be with you!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, please!"

"No," Harry said. "Raven, let's go. Muller, take care of Hermione, I beg you."

Kat nodded and placed her wand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and Kat carried her. "She'll be less nervous this way," Kat grinned. "Good luck."

She ran away and Harry and Raven ran over to Kropp and Navitek. Then they were standing in front of them, and Navitek grinned.

"This is personal, now, isn't it?" Stephanie said. "So be it. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Stephanie killed the guard merciless and cackled. "Now it's just the four of us."

"Crucio!" Remarque yelled and Harry dodged the spell, but it hit Raven, who lay twitching in the floor. Harry was distracted for second, and he suddenly was against the wall, Remarque's hands around his neck.

"I'm going to kill you without magic… I'm going to kill you, Potter," he breathed. Harry felt his lungs aching and his head swirling. All that he could see was Navitek pointing her wand at Raven, and Raven twitching uncontrollably in the floor.

He wouldn't let her die this time…

Harry raised his fist with the little strength he had left and punched Remarque hard in the stomach. Remarque let go of him, gasping for air. Suddenly, Remarque tripped with his robes and fell head first to the floor. Harry heard a sickening crack and he saw that Remarque stopped moving. A puddle of blood was now forming around Remarque's head and Harry knew that he was dead.

"Idiot," Harry gasped, still not getting enough air. Stephanie saw him and pointed her wand at Harry, who was blasted of his feet and fell hard to the floor.

Raven stood up and Stephanie drew a knife out of her pocket, "No!" Harry yelled. Stephanie stabbed Raven right in the stomach, and Raven fell to her knees. Harry couldn't move, his legs were giving way.

"You idiot! I'll kill you!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think so…" Stephanie smirked. "I love using the knife. I killed my father like that. I killed your lovely boss like that and I intended to kill Eris Woodtrail like that. The bloody traitor. Anyway, stabbing people is more exciting than…"

Stephanie's eyes stopped in Remarque's dead body. "You… You killed him!" Stephanie roared. "I…"

She pointed her wand at Harry. "I'll kill you, NOW! AVADA….!" Stephanie stopped in mid sentence. Blood started dripping from her mouth and Harry finally stood up.

Stephanie fell hard into the floor and Harry saw Raven standing there, the knife in her hand. Raven looked at Harry for a second and she also fell into the floor.

"No!" Harry said as he ran over to Raven. "No, not again, no…"

"Shut up," Raven said weakly. "I'm okay. Wished the idiot stabbed me right, but she has a lousy aim."

"You gave me quite a scare," Harry said as Raven pointed her wand at her stomach. "I thought…"

"You wish," Raven said. "Let's go and get Malfoy."

Harry helped her stand up and they ran down the corridor. They saw Malfoy pointing his wand at Johann, who was lying unconscious in the floor.

"You idiots," Malfoy snarled. "You left me alone with this psycho."

"Sorry," Raven grinned. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Malfoy poked Johann with his wand and snorted. "Idiot."

"Navitek and Remarque are dead," Harry said. "They will stop being a nightmare for us."

"You still got me, Potter," Malfoy said as he pocketed his wand. He turned around and shrugged.

Harry said nothing and they started walking again, but Harry heard a rustling noise behind them and turned around.

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed and Johann was blasted off his feet and hit a wall.

"Damn it," Malfoy said. "He was going to kill us."

"Nice reflexes, Potter," Raven chuckled. Harry walked over to Johann and pointed his wand at him. Ropes appeared and tied Johann's arms and legs tightly.

"Send an owl to the Ministry," Harry said. "We won."

A/N: I have to confess that I was going to kill Raven in this chapter, but I saw in a review that Raven should have a happy ending. And she will. It's a promise. And next chapter will be the last one of the series! So be ready for it! Bye


	12. Ch 12 Time to grow up

Chapter Twelve- Time to grow up

A year later, at the Auror Headquarters 

"I can't believe you're here again," Neville Longbottom said in awe.

"Yeah," Harry grinned as he looked around his old office. "Neither did I, Minister."

Neville shrugged. "I still can't believe Percy resigned. I mean, I still can't believe I'm Minister!"

"You'll be a good one, honey," Luna said as she kissed him in the cheek.

"Argh, newlyweds," Harry mocked.

"Your anniversary is next week, right?" Neville asked, his voice full of laughter.

"Yep," Harry said happily. "A year married to the most wonderful woman ever."

Kat Muller entered the office and ran to hug Harry. "Thank God that Longbottom hired you again," Kat squealed. "You're the coolest boss ever."

"Katherine, stop licking his boots," Malfoy said as he entered the room. "He's used to Weasley doing it all the time."

"Talking about Ron… he's going steady with Woodtrail, right?" Neville asked.

"Such an odd couple," Harry chuckled. "Never thought Eris would agree to date him."

Everyone laughed and Harry's eyes glanced to a photograph in the wall. It was the picture they took when they arrived from Germany a year ago. His eyes darted to Raven, who was smiling at the camera, and Harry grinned.

"Have you heard about her?" Neville asked, lowering his voice as Luna and Kat discussed Eris and Ron. Malfoy repressed a yawn and rolled his eyes at the women.

"No. She left a week after we returned from Germany," Harry said. "I don't know anything about her. I hope she's all right."

"Anyway," Neville said, rising his voice. "I hope you come to occupy your office tomorrow."

"I will," Harry nodded, ignoring Malfoy's snort. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go. Hermione had something important to tell me."

"Okay," Neville said as they shook hands. Harry kissed both Luna and Kat on the cheek and Malfoy stepped back.

"Forgive me if I don't want you to kiss me," Malfoy said coldly. "I don't fancy you that much."

Harry rolled his eyes and disapparated.

_Half an hour later, at H/hr house_

Harry sat nervously in the couch of the living room, when he heard a soft tap in the window. A familiar owl was trying to get in. Harry opened the window and took the envelope from the owl's leg.

The owl flew away and he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you haven't heard from me for a year, and I'm sorry._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm currently living in Canada, and I work there for a special wizarding intelligence division._

_I have a good life now. I even have a boyfriend, his name in Anthony and we have been going out for four months. _

_I just wrote to tell you that this is the last letter you will ever receive from me. I'm not saying that I don't care for you, but it's the best. I really see a future in my relationship with Tony, and I don't want to have feelings for you._

_I have to erase you from my life. I do hope you understand._

I'm sorry it didn't work, but you made me stronger, and I'm grateful for that. Please know that I wish you the best, because you deserve it.

I must go, and say goodbye to you, an important experience in my life.

_Raven_

_P.S I don't have to mention the whole death-life again situation to Tony, right? Never mind._

Harry folded the letter and grinned. He understood Raven completely. He torn the letter into pieces and threw it on the garbage can. He heard the door open and saw Hermione, who had an enourmous smile in her face.

"Harry… I have the most wonderful news!" She said as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione drew away.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Harry gaped at her. "Really? Hermione, that's great!" Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately.

"I know!" Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears. "We're going to be parents!"

"Wait a second… how will we name him or her?" Harry asked.

"If it's a boy… How about, um, James?" Hermione grinned.

"I would love it," Harry grinned. "And if it's a girl?"

"Anne, I have always loved that name," Hermione said.

"And I have always loved you." Harry smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. And he knew that everything was going to be all right this time.

This time it was for real.

THE END

A/N: In a few days (or maybe a week) I will upload "Anne Potter and the Legacy of Bethus". I had already written a story about Anne before but I deleted it, and this will be like a comeback. I hope you enjoyed this trilogy and please, review my new series. It will be from year five to year seven in Anne Potter's life. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Peace!


End file.
